Live Wire
by Risauna
Summary: X-men encounter a group of mutants known as the Elite...Think they can handle it?
1. We need a telepath!

Live Wire 

Warning: I twist the universe how I wish. If you don't like it, then write your own.

Copyright: Figment, Sparks, Wind Rider, Fangs, Live Wire, and Sam are mine. All others are copyrighted by Marvel and I'm sure others. Thanks y'all.

Note: This is based in the world of the X-men. This is mainly about a group of four mutants soon to be five. This is my first fic, so please don't kill me. Oh, I can't write accents very well, but I'll still try. Anyway . . . here we go. I changed the plot a little, its better now.

Ch. 1: We need a telepath!

 Serena sat up. She was a mutant, a very unusual one. Her ability was to sense when another mutant was approaching. Well, that was her secondary one. Her primary ability was to create illusions; her illusions were in varying degrees from intangible to full-on interactive! She was the head of a team of mutant hunters: The Elite. They weren't really mutant hunters; they just posed as them. They were really a group of mutant that tried to help their fellow freaks out.

Well, maybe team isn't the right word. In truth, the Elite was a group of women that depended on each other, much like a family. The others members were: Helen whose mutant power was to create fire and theoretically control it; Jasmine's mutant power was to fly (without the use of wings); and of course Dakota, the tough girl, who could transform herself into a wolf at will. (Her power is like Wolfsbane but not quite, you see, Wolfsbane can go halfway, Dakota can't). Based on their abilities they all chose codenames. Serena took the name Figment; Helen, the name Sparks; Jasmine became Wind Rider; Dakota was Fangs.

They lived on the streets. Well, not the streets so much as a pathetic apartment building with rats and such. They barely made ends meet and they hated it. Mutant hunting didn't pay the bills, not yet anyway. But, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Serena sensed a particularly strong mutant. One that might be able to help them out of this rut. Then again, one that might end up in the exact same rut, right along with them. Serena sensed it coming closer. It couldn't have been more than a floor or two away when suddenly it stopped. Serena was curious but too tired to investigate. '_Oh well,' _she thought,_ 'might as well save it for the morning_.'

The next morning found Serena curled up next to Jasmine. The small apartment they all shared was Spartan. With only two mattresses, Serena and Jasmine on one with Dakota and Helen on the other, the room was pretty much full. Shakily, Serena stood up and walked to their tiny kitchen along the way avoiding stepping on the mattress that Helen and Dakota slept on, lest she wake them. 

            She quietly moved to the kitchen and brewed a small pot of coffee. "Is that all you're having?" came a voice behind her. Serena jumped and turned in one fluid motion. 

            "Jasmine!" she whispered loudly as her friend touched down to the ground. "Don't **_do_** that!"

            "Couldn't help it. Sorry." She said with a grin. Getting serious, "I heard you talking in your sleep. What's up?"

            "I-I sensed a mutant. Right here in the apartment building. It's not around now, but last night . . . it was very close."

            "Hmm. Maybe we should investigate it. Find out if any new people came into the building recently."

            "Maybe."

**Last Night**

Sandy looked around her pathetic apartment. _Oh yeah, this is great. _She looked around herself bitterly. _I can't believe I'll be living here for . . . eternity? Might as well. Damn him!_

            Sandy's last boyfriend, had made her change addresses. It was like he could track her or something. _Maybe a coupla state lines will stop him now.  _Her ex had been a bit of a weirdo. He was tall, muscular and very blond. In fact he had had blond hair, pretty much all over him. He had been . . . animalistic almost. Yeah, she could really pick 'em. Victor Creed had been one in a million. _And let's hope that I don't meet another just like him._

Logan was in the danger room. Training with the simulations with Hank watching from above. With his adamantium claws he was taking out "enemies" one after another. Not one had been able to touch him. "Turn it up a couple, Blue Boy!" he hollered up to Hank McCoy.

            Hank obliged, though a little irritated at having to tear his eyes away from a very lengthy book.

            Logan lasted five minutes, before he earned a scratch and the simulation shut off.

            "Hey! What's th' idea, Bub?"

            "You've been here for hours Logan. Go do something productive. . . like read."

            Logan snorted. "Fine . . . it was getting' borin' anyway." With that Logan turned and exited. Hank stood up and stretched; taking the book he left to find some peace (and quiet) in his room. 

            No such luck.

            Sandy returned back to her apartment. There at her door was a dog. 

            "Well hey there. Whatcha doin' here? You lost?" Sandy looked around. For some reason she had the feeling she was being watched. No one was around, so shrugging she patted the dog and unlocked her door. 

            There balancing on a three-legged chair in front of the t.v. was Sandy's little brother Sam. 

            _She has family?! Why didn't Selena tell us? Unless . . . unless he's not a mutant! Why would she want to hang out with a human?_ All this and more ran through Fangs mind as she sat in the tiny kitchen figuring out what to do next. _We really need to find a telepath!_


	2. Shewolf

Ch. 2

Note: I mention the Avengers, they are not mine, I believe they belong to Marvel.

"Wow! A dog!" cried the boy rushing to stoke the new "pet".

'Wolf, stupid!' thought Dakota, 'Look at the features, like my bigger paws! There's no way in hell I'm a dog!"

"Can we keep him?"

_Her!_

"I found it-" began Sandy.

_Her!_

"-outside, it-"

_Her! Honestly!_

"-probably belongs to someone in the building."

_Finally, we're getting somewhere._ Dakota padded over to the door, jumped up and began to scratch the door. 

"Maybe it needs to go to the bathroom." Sam supplied helpfully. Sandy smiled down at eleven year old brother.

"Okay. Stay here-"

"Don't answer the door, the phone, don't go outside and stay quiet. I know, I know." 

"Okay," Sandy tousled his hair, "we'll try to be quick."

Sandy opened the door and followed Dakota up a couple of flights of stairs all the time wondering where the hell this dog was taking her. It was then that Dakota stopped in front of the door to apartment.

Sandy shrugged and knocked on the door of 7B. No sooner had her hand left the door that it opened to reveal a tall blond with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey!" She said in a cheerful tone.

"Oh. Uh, hi. I found this dog outside my apartment door and it led me back here, is it yours?"

"Dakota!" the blond shrieked. Dakota seemed to grimace (if dogs can grimace) and walked into the apartment without a backwards glance. Turning her attention back to Sandy, "Oh, how rude of me! I'm Serena!"

"Sandy." She said shaking hands."

"Ow! Static electricity."

"Yeah, that kinda happens a lot."

"So, you wanna come in, as a sort of thank you?"

"You already have. Besides, I'm just glad Dakota is safe at home." With that Sandy turned and began to walk away.

Serena lost her smile, 'Fine,' she thought, 'Have it your way.' Out loud she said, "I know what you are!"

Sandy turned to face her, "A busy woman, now if you don't mind-"

"Mutie! That's what they call people like you, like me."

"Like us." Said a voice behind Serena. A girl about 3 inches shorter than her appeared behind her. She had red hair, brown eyes and lots of freckles. "I think you should come inside."

Serena and the red-head moved aside to allow access to the inside of the apartment. Sandy was intrigued and wary at the same time. But, she gave it a shot. Wordlessly she entered the apartment.

                                    ************************************

"Wait a sec. Let me get this straight. You're a team of mutants, kinda like the Avengers?"

"Not really. We aren't public with our identity, nor well liked." Said the tallest, a brunette with blue-gray eyes, she was Helen.

"Okay. And you want me to join ya?"

"Exactly." Said Serena, the leader, "We know how hard it is to be alone with a secret like this. You need friends, allies."

"But, I'm not alone. I've got Sam."

"Sam?" asked another brunette, this one was the shortest and seem to have an attitude that said, 'mess with me and get maimed!'. She was Dakota, Sandy discovered her power was to transform into dog – wolf, Dakota had made sure to tell her – and back again, she was in human form now.

"My brother. He may not be a mutant, not yet at least, but he's my brother and he's stood by me for years."

"Does he know what you are?"

"Of course."

"And he doesn't care?"

"No, he loves me because I'm sister, it doesn't matter if I'm a mutant or not."

A look of sadness passed over Serena's eyes, only for an instant and she said, "You're lucky. Not many people have that. But . . . still it wouldn't hurt to have allies."

Sandy stood up. "I'll think about it. For now, Sam needs me. Goodbye, all of you, Elites." Then, she left.


	3. Welcome Sister!

Ch. 3

Prof. Xavier had called a meeting of the X-men. All about the room stood Scott, Jean, Logan, Hank, Rogue, Remy, Kurt, Bobby, Storm, and (only through extreme begging) Jubilee (after all she is an X-man).

Jubilee was the first to speak up, "So, like, what's the sitch Prof?

"The 'sitch' is that there is a new mutant in the tristate area." Answered the Prof.

"No problem Professor," said Scott Summers, "We can be ready in five minutes-"

"That will be unnecessary Scott, she is with Serena."

"That bitch!" shouted Rogue. "How the hell she manage that?!"

"Rogue, calm yourself. This new mutant could be persuaded to join with us. From what I can tell, this mutant is powerful, if we don't scare her off, she could be a real asset to the team."

"Vhat? Is zat all?" said the resident German, Kurt Vag-I mean Wagner.

"This mutant is hard to lock on to. It may be her power is interfering though I cannot understand why."

"Remy wants to know is man or woman?" said the Cajun, finally entering the conversation.

"I believe it is a woman, but I cannot be completely sure." 

"Well, if woman, Remy go and charm her to join."

"No way Swamprat!" yelled Rogue.

"Aww, chere. Remy didn't know you was so . . . jealous."

"I ain't jealous." She muttered.

"Everyone please." Said the Prof. in an even tone. "I will send Jean, Scott AND Logan."

"Logan?" blurted out Kurt, "Vhy?!"

"You got a problem with that, elf?"

"No. It's just that you're not a very good people person." Kurt let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm sending Logan, because I believe if it comes down to it, he can best defend himself against an unknown mutant." 

"So what's the plan, again?" said Bobby.

The Prof. sighed, "The plan is that Jean, Scott, and Logan will go to the mutant and see if they can at least convince it to come here. Then, we will go from there. Now, does everyone understand?" He looked around the room as many nodded their heads in agreement. "Now, go on. I have a headache.

                        *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"Alright! Don't worry you aren't gonna regret this." Said Dakota.

"I hope not." Mumbled Sandy.

"Now. You have to swear that whatever you learn here today, you take to the grave." 

"Oh, come off it Dakota." Said Jasmine, "Stop being so dramatic."

"Aww. I never get to have any fun." Said Dakota as she winked at Jasmine.

"Look," Said Serena, "if you join us Sandy, as a full member of the Elite, there are certain rules you must follow under dire consequences."

"You are gonna let me in on these rules right?"

"I'm getting to it. Rule one, no one must find out you or any of us are mutants."

"No problem."

"Rule two, you must never harm another mutant unless trying to save your life or ours."

"Understandable."

"Rule three, never join the X-men."

"The who?"

"The X-men," said Helen, "They're this group of mutants that run around trying to fight for a world that shuns and hates them."

"Kinda poetic."

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, they tried to make us join."

"Why didn't you?" 

"Well," said Dakota, scratching her arm, "Personally, I don't like taking orders from someone who never once joined in on one of their battles."

"He is in a wheelchair, Dakota."

"I know, Helen, but he is also a telepath, a very strong one to boot, and what does he do with his powers? Nothing!" there was a note of disgust in Dakota's voice. 

"Besides," said Jasmine, "their sub-leader, I'd guess you'd call him, is a real stiff. Never wants to have any fun."

"Oh yeah, Jasmine," mocked Dakota, "you'd show him a real good time."

"Damn straight." Said Jasmine with a glazed look in her eyes. 

"Anyway," said Serena, a little amused, "welcome to the Elite, sister."

Sandy smiled, "No problem."

So, whatcha think? Hey any ideas on what Sandy should look like. I got an idea in mind I just wanna see what all y'all say. Come on, you might just change my mind.


	4. The Christening

Ch. 4

"Hey. I noticed something. We've never seen your power. You've seen ours, time we saw yours. Otherwise, how do we know you are a true mutant." Said Dakota.

"Serena says I am."

"Yeah. Well we still deserve to know, how else are we supposed to come up with your codename?"

"Fine." Sandy sighed, not displeased, but also very bored. Without another word she leaned over and touched Dakota's bare arm. Dakota yelped, in surprise as well as pain. "My mutant power is electricity. I can create it, control it and absorb it. I can't destroy it though, that's impossible."

Serena intrigued by what had caused Dakota to yelp, came over and began to talk. "So, can you absorb the electricity of say, a power generator?"

"In theory yeah, never care to try it though. When I absorb electricity I get supercharged, it's like a sugar high from hell."

"Who said a sugar high was a bad thing?" asked Helen as she blinked and came over.

"A SUGAR high isn't bad, per say, but an extra 500 volts running through your nervous system is. I can't explain it but my body can withstand it. Here I'll show you." Sandy picked up a brand new battery that one of the girls had carelessly thrown on the floor. The other members of the Elite, stared in confusion and wonder as they watched a line of electricity flow from the battery to Sandy. "Not 500 volts, but still a bit of a charge." Then Sandy created a flow from her to the battery. "Now it's as good as new."

"Hey, guess we don't need to order that battery recharger now do we Jas (Jasmine)?

"No Hel (Helen), we got our own walkin' talkin' one."

"Christening time!" said Kota (Dakota) in a sing-song manner.

Rena (Serena) stood, "I nickname thee, Sandra Parks, Sandy. Codename . . . uh, Spark."

"No, Rena that's kinda MY codename." Said Hel.

Rena sat down with a huff, "Well, you think of something."

"Recharger?" They all made a face.

"How 'bout, Battery?" suggested Jas, again the faces.

"Shocker?" Dakota. 

Even Sandy made a face. "Nuh, uh!"

"Well, name yourself, Fuse Box?"

"I don't know 'bout that name, but I always called myself . . . Live Wire."

"Live Wire, huh?" said Serena. "Well, by the power vested in me by the Elite, I christen you Live Wire!"

"Great!" yelled Dakota, "Now, let's get a beer!"

            *******************************************************

Sorry so short, I'll try and make the next one longer. 


	5. Xfreaks

Ch. 5

Cyclops had donned his ruby shades, jeans and red shirt. Jean wore jeans and a white blouse. Logan, ever the bad boy, wore a black shirt, leather pants, and a leather jacket (drool, heeelllllllllloooooooo Wolvie! Yes, I'd like to order the Wolverine, side order of HOT! MMMMMMMM Tasty! Sorry, back to the story.) Now, they stood outside of the shabby apartment door of the new mutant. 

"All right everyone," said Scott, "we need to convince this mutant that Serena is a bad idea and –"

"Oh come on Scott," said Logan, "she ain't all that bad, just cause she spiked your drink a coupla times tain't nothin' to hold a grudge on forever."

"Logan, let me remind you that she tortured me-"

"Stop whining you bleedin' wuss!"

"Both of you stop it!" Jean whispered loudly, "Grow up!" She then knocked on the door. After what seemed like an eternity the door opened to reveal . . . Serena. 

"Well, how ya doin' one eye? I see ya brought you buddies, Bitch and Claws."

Scott decided to let that pass, "We're looking for a mutant."

"Well, in case ya haven't noticed, I'm one and so's my gang. So if ya don't mind-"

"Who's at the door, Serena?" came a voice within, a moment later was a woman, her black hair streaked with red falling about shoulder length with dark green eyes. Her fading tanned skin showed that she loved hanging out in the sun, but had not had the time to do so as of late. "Hi, who are you?"

"These are some of the X-Freaks, or X-men as they prefer to be called."

"I'm Scott Summers, this is Jean Gray, and Logan."

"Logan? Just Logan?" said Sandy.

"Yeah, that's it darlin'."

Attracted by the small group at the door, Kota, Jas, and Hel came too.

"Uh, hi." Said Jasmine, suddenly shy around Scott. Dakota was behind her eyeing Logan like a piece of meat while Helen calmly surveyed the lot, successfully holding in her laughter for later.

"What do you want here?" said Serena. 

"We wanna talk to the new one in yer little group." Said Logan calmly lighting his cigar. 

"Yeah, well she don't wanna talk. So why dontcha just beat it, k?"

"Wait," said Sandy, "maybe I do."

"Yeah," said Jasmine, "maybe she does."

"Fine." Serena huffed and pushed past the X-men trio to the hallway, "I'll be at our place if ya need me."

**********************************************

"At least come over to the school and see what there is to offer." Said Jean.

At that very moment, Sandy's brother, Sam, came through the door. "Who the heck are you?"

"These are the X-men, this is Scott Summers, Jean Gray, and Logan."

"X-men?"

"Mutants."

"Oh . . . cool. So what are your powers?"

"Well, what's yours?"

"I don't have any."

"Sam's a nonmutant human."

"Isn't that redundant?" said Logan.

"No, you and I are mutant humans. Sam is a nonmutant human. We are _all _human."

"Huh, I never thought of it like that." Said Scott.

"Noone ever does."

"Well, does this invitation only to Sandy, or does it extend to Sam too?" asked Hel.

"Well, of course, Sam can come too." Answer Scott.

"Great!" said Sam, "I can finally meet some mutants my age."

Sandy chewed on her bottom lip, a sure sign she was thinking something over. "Fine, we'll come, but _just _to see the school."

**************************

Sam raced around the school like a kid in a candy store. It was lunch hour, which meant at least half the school was in the cafeteria. Sam asked them all questions, Sandy was at the teacher's table with mutants she came to know as Hank, Ororo, Rogue and Professor Xavier.

"Please, call me Charles." 

"Alright then, Charles, what exactly is the point of this school?"

"This is a place for mutants to learn, it's just like any other school, with a few added lessens due to the powers certain students possess. This is a place where mutants can come to be accepted."

"Nicely put Chuck."

"Please, do not call me Chuck."

"Fair enough. What I don't get is why. Why would you do anything like this?"

"I do not understand."

"What I mean is why bother, no one else seems to. It's survival of the fittest, or the luckiest, whichever the situation states."

"I sense you were in such a position."

"I was in a few tough scrapes, yeah. I didn't have anyone to rely on, sometimes it's too dangerous. Are you teaching these kids just to use their powers or are you teaching them right from wrong?"

"We strive to teach the children the difference yes."

"But some just don't learn." There was a look of sadness in Sandy's eyes but in a flash it was gone. "I see Sam's made some new friends, or at least some kids that tolerate his questioning."

"Sam seems to fit in rather well."

"Always was quick at making friends."

"He's got your eyes. He's a remarkable boy, your son is." Said Rogue. At that moment, Sandy had been drinking a soda, which at this remark changed directions and nearly chocked her. After much coughing and nose blowing, Sandy began to laugh. 

"Ah'm sorry, but what's so funny?"

"Sam's not my son. He's my little brother."

"Oh, Ah didn't realize, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, I do treat Sam as a sort of son, he might as well be. It's his mother's eyes he's got anyway, not just mine."

"He's still a fine lad." Interjected Hank.

"No one said he wasn't. So, after lunch anyone care to show me more of this school?"


	6. Kinship

Ch. 6

"So . . . how was your tour of the X-mansion?" Rena sounded bitter.

"It was . . . interesting." Answered Sandy.

"Interesting? Interesting?"

"Serena, calm down." Said Jas from the corner.

"Shut up! Look, maybe you didn't understand the rules. Stay away from the X-men."

"I thought it was don't join the X-men." Sandy added a smile to lighten up the mood. But to no avail, Rena got up and left the room. "What's with her?"

"Well, she did have this thing with-" began Kota.

"It doesn't matter." Interrupted Hel, "It's over now . . . Let Rena deal with her own problems."

"Not when it involves me and my own. Look, you guys can keep your little secrets, but I'm gonna find out what's up."

"I wouldn't if I were you. Rena tends to be a little . . . emotional at times."

Sandy smirked, "I can take care of myself."

Without further discussion Sandy left the room to confront Rena.

**********

Several broken furniture pieces later . . .

Sandy found herself on the floor dazed and in a bit of pain. Rena was huddled in the corner with tears streaming down her face. The others? They knew well enough by now to stay clear for a good long while.

"So," said Sandy from the floor, "Who was that?"

"That would be my last boyfriend."

"Last? You dumped him?"

"In a matter of speaking?"

Sandy propped herself up by her elbows, "Mind telling me why he attacked me?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly him. It was one of my illusions."

"Oh, yeah, Figment, I forgot." Sandy pushed herself up to a sitting position. "So, why'd he attack me, then turn on you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Uh-uh. You damn well better talk about it. If I'm supposed to trust you, I need to know none of your illusions are gonna go AWOL."

"Randy, was my boyfriend."

"We've covered this, can we move on to why he attacked us?"

"Randy . . . he didn't like mutants all that much."

Sandy's lips formed a silent "o", "So, when he found out you were a mutant . . ."

"He beat the hell out of me. Sometimes, my powers get away from me. I'm . . . sorry. I didn't mean to . . .  hurt you." Rena began to shed tears.

"Do the others know?"

"Yes, but they can't help. No one can."

"So you think it's better to just let illusion Randy have his way, huh?"

"I don't know what to do."

Sandy looked down at her feet and took a deep breath. "So, why did you leave Xavier's?"

"He . . . he wanted me to face my fears and become one of his little . . . puppets." Rena spat out the last word.

"I don't think they're puppets. They seem to have minds of their own."

"Look!" screamed Rena, "I don't _need_ help and I don't _want_ help!"

"Well damnit!" Sandy screamed back, "You _need_ it! If you don't watch out your illusions are gonna get away from you and probably kill you! You think you're the only one who's had a problem with mutant haters? Well guess what sister, you're not! But, at least it wasn't your own father who beat you!" Sandy stopped, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She hadn't meant to say that. It was her secret, her dirty little secret that she would have gladly taken to the grave. 

"Sandy. I-"

"Just forget it. Look, we've both had a lousy day. Let's talk about this later."

"Hey! You were the one who wanted to talk all this out!"

"I thought you didn't!"

"Yeah! Well now I do!"

"So why are we shouting!"

"I . . . don't know."

Sandy took a deep breath. "Well, do you want to begin?"

"Might as well. This may take a while."

"All truly meaningful stories do. How should we begin?"

"Once upon a time. In Jacksonville, North Carolina . . ."

************************************************************************

So, what do ya think? Serena not just a bitch is she? Now she has a reason. Yippee! Okay, R/R, please.

Oh, also special thanks to all my friends who have contributed to my writing here, Mandi, Jacks, Gladys and Meg. You are all in my heart (and writings.) ;)


	7. Once upon a Time

Ch. 7

"Once upon a time in Jacksonville, North Carolina there lived . . . a girl. She was young and dropped out of high school. Stupid move really, she just . . . couldn't handle the things people were whispering behind her back or the torture at home. So . . . she left." 

Rena's voice cracked. She wasn't sure she could go through with this. Somehow, Sandy had made it across the room and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, no one can hurt you here, I promise." Drawing another ragged breath, Rena continued.

"She hitchhiked from there until she came to Witchitaw (excuse the spelling), Texas. There she met Randy. Randy was strong, confident and charming. He swept her off her feet without effort. It wasn't long before they shared a home, then a bed." Rena's voice broke. Sandy took the initiative to put her arms around her and hug her. "After a while, the girl thought that she loved him, that she could tell him everything, including her secret. She told him she was a mutant." Unasked, Rena's powers formed the ordeal from her memories, Sandy watched as Randy went from being calm and loving to violent and angry. She watched as Randy hit the younger Rena again and again. "He hated mutants. He thought they were unnatural, an abomination. That's when Xavier found me." Now a picture of Xavier teaching Rena at his school, helping her get her diploma, joining the X-men.

"So," said Sandy, interrupting the beautiful scene, "Why leave? Why give all that up?"

"Because," her voice thick with tears, that day, I vowed to never bow to anyone, I would be my own person. I would never _ever_ allow anyone to get that close again."

"I still don't understand."

"Xavier wanted me to become part of his X-men, his team of goody-goodies trying to protect a world that hates and scorns them. I didn't want to."

"Well, he doesn't sound like he'd force that on anyone."

"He didn't . . . it's just . . . I hated what he did to me."

"He didn't . . ." Sandy tightened her grip on her friend, "Serena, did he-?"

"What? No! Charles would never do that! He's a perfect gentlemen. I-"

"You what? What was so bad that you gave up the X-men?"

"I fell in love." Rena blurted it out, "I fell in love, with Charles Xavier."

The light of dawning crept into Sandy's eyes, "And, you wanted to make sure you couldn't get hurt again." 

"Precisely. So, I broke off on my own."

"Did he ever know?"

"I don't know. He _is _a telepath and I don't shield very well."

"Oh, Rena." Sandy hugged Rena again. "But why?"

"I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to burden him with my problems. I didn't want to get hurt. Pick one, I've got so many more."

"Rena, I think Charles Xavier is the only man that can help you right now."

"But, after all this time-"

"Xavier doesn't seem to be the kind of man to hold grudges. Besides, we'll all be with you . . . I'll be with you."


	8. Static Memories

Ch. 8

Sandy took a nice long soak in the bathtub. They had gotten in touch with Xavier, he had practically welcomed them into his home. Rena was resistant of that, understandable really, she had freedom here, why would she want to give that up?

Sandy had successfully kept from talking about her past. She had gotten Rena to open up, to finally heal an old festering wound, but what about her? Sandy noticed her fingers were beginning to prune, with a sigh she got a towel and retreated to the "master bedroom". What would happen now? Would Rena give up on the idea of the Elite? No, Sandy seriously doubted that. She dressed and looked in the mirror. Rena had wrought more damage on her than she had thought. She could feel a bruise beneath her blouse forming on her stomach.

She had distracted Rena with her own memories. Rena hadn't asked Sandy about her past, about her father. Her secret was still safe. She hoped it stayed that way. Sighing, Sandy fell backwards onto the bed. Closing her eyes she griped the bed as the memories came flooding back with a vengeance. 

~"You damn mutie! How dare you kill my dog!" Sandy watched as a tall muscular man just beginning to gray belted a small teenage girl. 

"Daddy, I didn't mean to!"

"Don't you call me that MUTIE! You ain't my daughter!" he began to belt her harder and with more frequency.

"Daddy, please!"

"Go . . . to . . . Hell!" His words punctuated by lashes.

The girl was crying, lying limp upon the floor. She hadn't meant to kill Boris, their mutt of six years. He had come up on her and nuzzled her palm. That's when it happened, electricity passed from her skin to the dog's nose. Boris gave a surprised yelp and fell down to the floor. He never arose. That was her crime. 

The girl bit her lip to keep from crying out. If she survived this, she would run away. Far, far way, to another place, if she could move that is.

She could feel it. That power, the power marking her as a freak, a mutant. She had nothing against them, no one can help what their genes are. Still, she had never wanted to be a mutant. Daddy had made it perfectly clear that being a mutant was evil. The girl arched her back as electricity coursed up her spine. This was not good.

With a gasp of pain, the beating stopped. The girl opened her dark blue eyes and stared down at her father as the light faded from his eyes. What had she done? "I'm sorry Daddy. I'm so sorry." She kept whispering as she burst into a fresh batch of tears.~

Sandy opened her eyes and gazed up at her hands. She was a killer, this power she had was deadly. _But it was an accident._ Said a little voice inside, _you didn't mean to. Besides, he said it himself, you're not his daughter._ That small voice, which sounded remarkably like Sam, kept her from letting go. If it hadn't been for Sam . . .

~As Sandy knelt there, holding herself and crying Sam had come in. He saw her there crying, saw Daddy's corpse and didn't hate her. Daddy hadn't exactly been nice to him through the years either. Wordlessly, he walked towards her. 

"No! Don't come near me!" She didn't want to hurt him, but this time Sam didn't listen. He kept walking until he was right in front of her. He put his arms around her and just held her. This time nothing happened, her power didn't hurt him at all, it didn't even manifest. Sam stroked her hair. "It's alright," he said, "We can take care of each other."~

Sam had been only seven, but had acted so mature. She had been seventeen, fresh out of high school, how could she hope to support the two of them? Yet, she had managed. Somehow, she had kept custody of Sam. He had stayed fed and in school but maybe it would have been better if he had been put in an orphanage. _No way!_ Came that small voice, _What if he had become a mutant?_ Then, there would be no chance of adoption or of love, not from bigots like their father. But, he didn't become one, did he?_ There's still a chance._

Sandy screwed up her eyes. _What is done, is done, no point wondering what might have been._

From outside she could hear a key in the rusty old lock. Sandy stretched and sat up. Sam was home, had to put on a good face for him. He usually kept the memories away . . . usually.


	9. Rehab thy Name is Xavier

Note: This is not kitty Beast, this is ape Beast. I liked him better that way, though kitty-beast is cool. I grew up knowing ape-beast, thus I write ape-beast. K.

Ch. 9

Sandy had been the one to tell the rest the news about Rena's sessions with Xavier. Jas and Kota were fine with it, after all Rena was becoming a little more cheery everyday, well at least she was in a better mood. 

"And the fact that we are now welcome at Xavier's place doesn't add in to your little minds, huh?" Hel asked them.

"Course not." Replied Kota.

"Uh, what she said." Agreed Jas.

Hel rolled her eyes, Cyclops was a stiff, and Logan, little hairball, had serious anger management issues. 

"Well, maybe we should take him up on his offer. I mean, besides the tour I got, y'all haven't seen inside that place, have you?" supplied Sandy, discontinuing that train of thought.

"No."

"Nope."

"Ditto."

_This is gonna be fun._ Thought Sandy with no such feeling behind it.

**********

"I'm glad all of you came. Perhaps I could persuade you to stay permanently." Said Xavier with a smile.

"One step at a time." Murmured Hel looking around the huge mansion as Xavier left for his session with Rena.

"Jas and Kota were too busy staring at the . . . uh, statues. 

Now Sandy wanted to roll her eyes until she saw Hel copying right off the other two. Turning to see what was so interesting, Sandy saw Hank walking up.

"Sandy, I see you brought more of your friends. Is Rena with Charles?"

"Yeah. You know, if I didn't know any better I'd think something other than therapy was going on up there."

Hank gave her a warm laugh that seemed to break the spell on Hel, averting her eyes she began to blush.

"And who is this lovely lady?"

"This is Helen Rogers, she's a pyro, basically."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Uh, likewise." Hel still didn't look at him.

"Over there," said Sandy, breaking an otherwise awkward moment, "are Jasmine Winters and Dakota Kelly. You already know Serena Thompson."

Hank nodded "Well, I must be going. See you around Sandy!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

As Hank walked away, Hel moved closer to Sandy, "What was that?!"

"That would be Hank McCoy."

"He's covered with blue fur!"

"Yeah, cute ain't it?"

"Cute! He . . . oh never mind."

"What Hel?  He just looks different. He's still one of us!"

"One of us? Oh, a mutant. I'm sorry, I've just never known mutants could look like that."

Sandy shrugged, "You should see Nightcrawler, he's got a tail. Anyway, I don't think he looks bad at all. Then again, blue is my favorite color."

Hel nudged her, "What think you'll date Blue?"

Sandy grinned, "Only one way to find out!"

**********

Hank was down in his lab doing a very delicate experiment.

"Hey." Came a feminine voice behind him. Hank nearly knocked down a rack of vial as he jumped. "Jeez, sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you." Turning around Hank came face to face with Sandy. "You okay, Hank?" 

"Yes, besides having my heart in my throat, I'm fine."

"Yeah, did I mention I'm really sorry 'bout that. Anyway, whatcha doin'?"

"An experiment." Said Hank as he turned back around.

"Right. So ya probably wanna be alone?"

Hank shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"So, what's the experiment all about?"

"The X-gene. I'm trying to figure out just how it decides what characteristics a mutant will manifest."

Sandy merely nodded, "Okay. So . . ." _Here's your chance. He's not all that busy_. "You doing anything Friday night."

"No, why?"

"Well, I thought that if you weren't that busy, we could have dinner together." It was more of a question then a statement.

Hank froze vial in hand. Gently, he placed the vial back where he had it and turned to Sandy. "You wish to go on a date . . . with me?"

"Yeah. Does that surprise you?"

"Yes. Quite frankly it does."

"And your answer would be . . ."

"No."

"Oh, I see. Well, uh, see ya."

Hank sensed that he had said something wrong. "Wait, Sandy. Let me explain. I'm . . . involved with someone, Trish Tilby, that is."

"Tilby? The Reporter? Huh, well, luck in your relationship." Sandy smiled again.

From above they heard a crash and the whole room began to shake. Moving slowly they made their way to the main lobby with minimal injury. 

"Serena, get it under control!" yelled Xavier from the floor. His wheelchair had been hurled to the other side of the room. The other X-men were busy trying to subdue the monster. At least it was a monster, now it looked like a man that Sandy instantly recognized as Randy.

Randy flung all the X-men to the ground, Rogue was the only one still conscious. "Calm down, Serena! Control your emotions!" yelled Xavier as Rogue grabbed him and moved him out of harm's way. 

"Serena!" yelled Sandy, adding her own voice to the din, "It's not real, it's _your _illusion, control it!"

Illusion Randy had just caught sight of Sandy. "You! Dirty Mutie Bitch! I'll kill you!" Randy lunged forward as Sandy flipped out of the way. "Gotta be faster than that!" she taunted.

Some of the X-men were coming around, Cyclops leading the charge. Randy shimmered and shrunk. There standing where Randy had just been was . . . Sam.

"You aren't gonna hurt me, are ya sis?"

Sandy hesitated, this wasn't Sam, she knew that, but why did he had to look so much like him!

"Dirty mutie bitch! That's what you are! Nothing but a dirty mutie bitch!" 'Sam' didn't even flinch when Logan thrust his adamantium-coated claws into him. "Dirty mutie bitch. Dirty mutie bitch." Sam kept chanting it over and over again in a sing-song matter. 

"That's it!" screamed Sandy, taking her eyes off of 'Sam' she looked over at Rena. "Rena get rid of this damn illusion or _I_ will."

"I-I can't!" Rena was near tears. "It won't obey me!"

"Fine." All during this 'Sam' had been chanting. "Rena, is he still intangible?"

"I don't have the energy to make him physical."

"Good." Without another word, Sandy strolled over to Rena. All the while the figment Sam jumped around her and in front of her, she just ignored him. When she finally reached Rena she stretched out her hand and lifted Rena's face so that their eyes met. "This won't hurt much, and when you wake up that thing," Sandy pointed with her thumb, "will be gone. Do you understand?" Rena just nodded. "Good." Sandy sent a tiny spark of electricity through her hand to Rena, not enough to kill her, but enough to knock her out. 'Sam' shimmered then disappeared.

"Xavier." Sandy spoke without looking up, "This therapy of yours better start working quick, I won't do that to her again."


	10. A Change in the Winds

Note: I've changed things, this story's getting a little darker than it should and a tad too complicated. So, I'm tossing out Mindbender, oh she's still mine, I'll probably use her for something else. Anyway, let's try to become more comical shall we? BTW, Figment, Live Wire, Fangs, Sparks (soon to be known as Blaze), Wind Rider, and Sam are mine. All else are marvel.

Ch. 10

Sandy stayed in her room until Sam came home. Then, she had to get up. Sighing she walked into the living room. "Hey Sam, how was school?" That's when she got a good look at him. His eye was blackened and his lip was split. "What happened?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I got in a fight."

"With who? Why?"

"They were picking on one of the kids. They kept saying he was a mutant because he gets good grades."

Sandy sighed, "Sam, did they come after you?"

"No, I was trying to help the kid out."

Sandy collapsed onto the old couch, closing her eyes and rubbing them. "They-they don't think you're a mutant, do they?"

Sam shrugged, a gesture lost on Sandy who still kept her eyes closed, "Does it matter?"

Sandy's eyes snapped open. "Of course it matters! You know what will happen! They'll begin to hurt you!"

"You taught me how to fight, I can take care of myself."

"One on one, yes. But if they think you're a mutant, they _will_ gang up on you."

Sam threw down his book bag in frustration, "Then what am I supposed to do?!"

"I don't know." Sandy said quietly, "We don't have many options."

"I wish I was a mutant-"

"No you don't! Never, ever wish that! Being a mutant has never made life easier, if anything life is harder now!"

Sam sat on the couch next to Sandy, "I don't like it at school. I hate what the teachers say. Mutants aren't evil. You're not evil."

Sandy moved over to him and hugged him. "I know. Don't worry. It'll be okay. I'll take care of you."

"All I'm asking is for Sam to be enrolled here, at your school!" Exclaimed Sandy.

"What's wrong, kid can't cut it in normal school?" asked Logan in the corner.

"The kids are becoming just like their parents. Anyone who deviates from the norm is automatically labeled a mutant. If Sam stays in that school too much longer, he's gonna die!"

"Calm down, Sandy. Sam can come here. He's welcome to. I won't turn away someone just because they don't have the X gene."

"Good," she took a deep breath, "when can he start?"

Sabertooth had finally tracked her down, '_and lookie what else I get, my ol' punchin' bag, too_.

Sabertooth, sat on the rooftop a grin on his feline face. '_Two birds, one stone. Ain't life wonderful?'_

Hel stood in what remained of the X-kitchen. '_They certainly can put it away.' _Hel thought as she reviewed the events that had just occurred. Scott had been the first in-no, second. Kurt had been the first, thanks to his teleportation ability. By now, the Institute had become like a second home to the Elite, Jas helping Warren, aka Archangel, teach the flying mutants how to, well, fly; Kota teaching a self-defense class as well as a class for transformers; Rena continued to attend her personal therapy sessions with the Prof, though, by now, it had become fairly obvious that something other than therapy was going on between them; Sandy did a little of everything, assisting where she could, usually as a sub for the infrequent ill teacher as well as getting to know Mr. Bad Attitude (Logan) himself, a little better. As usual rumors were flying about just how close the two of them were. And Hel, Hel was doing what she had always said she would do, teach English. Though the students did groan about the occasional essay here and there, they did appreciate how Hel livened up the Literary Arts, she didn't just hand out a textbook and tell them to read, she brought the classics to life for them.

But how did this affect the Elites? Xavier was trying to find ways to work them into the X-Men, though truth be told, they were just as happy to stay on their own, just the five of them. At lunch, they always tried to sit together, will the occasional stray X-Men, today was no exception…

"Bonjour, mon ami." Gambit greeted the Elites.

Each returning a greeting of her own design, after which, Gambit took a seat next to Hel, "And how you doin' today, chere?" He asked, directing his question to the fiery mutant.

Hel shrugged, "Fine, I suppose, rather bogged down by the number of essays I have left to grade, but none the worse for wear. You?"

"Ah, same. So, ah…" Gambit leaned in close to whisper something into Hel's ear, to which Hel blushed but came back with, "I don't think Rogue would be overjoyed by that, do you Gambit?"

Gambit just winked and stood up. "By the way, Remy, my codename isn't Sparks anymore, it's Blaze."

As the Elite waited for Gambit's back to retreat out of earshot they watched as Hel's coloring returned to normal. Kota was the first to lose it.

Between gasps of breath she tried to communicate, "Geez Hel," giggle "What.." gasp "did he" snicker "say to" gasp "you?"

"He merely proposed to help me…relax."


	11. Girl's Night Out

I have been informed that I have pushed certain characters to the side, namely, Hel, Jas, and Kota (who we all know said the famous line, "Now let's get a beer.") Those and actual X-men (Kurt, Gambit, Storm, etc). Anyway, I'll try to remedy this (the figments are starting to threaten me now). Okay, on to the real story:

Ch. 11

Sandy laid out on the couch in the living room unconscious (no Gambit you may not take advantage of her. . . Rogue don't hurt him too bad! We still need him!). ahem Hel, Jas and Kota walked by, Serena was having her therapy session and by now rumors had begun to circulate that the Prof. was finally dating! Anyway, Hel, Jas and Kota were together because frankly any and all the X-men kept them at a distance, in their view, Xavier may trust them but the rest hadn't forgotten what they had done to the school before they left.

Kota was the first to spy Sandy on the couch. She motioned for the other two to be quiet and slowly moved to Sandy's side. Sam, just getting out of school for the day appeared near the doorway, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Well you're not me, are you?" Kota reached Sandy intending to scare the daylights out of her. This was not the case, as soon as Kota's hand touched Sandy's bare forearm there was a loud _zap_ and it was lights out for our favorite Wolf-chick.

A couple hours later Kota was alive and well wondering just where in the hell she was, and what day was it.

"You should be fine." Said Hank, "but, just on the safe side, don't touch any electrical sockets."

"Or me! What possessed you to do that?" spoke up Sandy.

"Comedy."

"Yeah, well here's a warning: don't **do** that again! You coulda died!"

"Alright alright! I learned my lesson! Jeez, back off Sandy!"

"Sorry, I just don't wanna hurt anybody."

"Sam warned me not to, guess I shouda listened."

Sandy looked over at the wall, her eyes unfocused, "Yeah, Sam should know." Coming back to herself, "Well, how 'bout this, when Serena through with her session, we'll all go out, just us girls, K?

"Who's paying?"

All eyes automatically went to Sandy, she sighed, "Guess that'd be me."

Nine o'clock found the Elite out clubbing. Jas and Kota were out on the dance floor with some new "acquaintances".

"Hey, Sandy, go out there and dance. We came here for a reason, you know." Said Rena, Hel was over at the bar (yeah alcohol!)

Sandy shrugged, "I'm worried about Sam."

"Why? He's with Beast."

"His name's Hank."

"Hank, Beast, whatever. The point is that you, my friend, need to have some fun!"

"Look, I'm gonna go for some air, I'll be back."

* * *

Sorry so short, I'm having a bit of writer's block, the next chapter will be longer, promise…R/R please.


	12. Sometimes Heroes Fall

Hey, thanks for waiting so long. Sorry I haven't updated, my muse is officially dead, and I've just completed the paperwork to get a new one. Anyway, here's the next installment

* * *

Hel watched as Sandy exited the club. Sandy was adjusting fairly well yet at times it seemed she preferred to be a loner. 

Hel turned her attention back to the bar as a man wearing a long trenchcoat made his way toward her. _Great._ She thought, _another guy who thinks my eyes are two lipid pools._

"Hello, Fräulein," greeted the stranger. His brimmed hat downcast, shadowing his face. Hel looked at him, recognition playing in her eyes. Looking him up and down, Hel noticed a slight movement in back of his coat. As if responding to her scrutiny, the stranger raised his head and met her blue-green eyes with his own glowing pupil-less ones.

_ No, no way. It can't be._ Thought Hel. "Kurt?"

"One and the same, **mein**** freund."**

** "**What_are_ you doing? You could get killed!" she hissed.

"Only if I'm caught," he replied with a wink.

* * *

Rena blew another puff of smoke from her mouth and leaned back against the side of the nightclub. Even from the outside Rena could still feel the booming bass of the music and the flashing lights. The "feel" of her fellow Elite members reassured her that all was right with the world as she took another drag from her nearly spent cigarette. _Interesting, another mutant._ And from the feel of him, he wasn't too friendly. _Never any rest for the weary_, thought Rena, as she dropped her cigarette and ground it into the pavement.

* * *

Kota and Jas finally withdrew from the gyrating crowd threading their way to Hel. As they became closer they realized that Hel was no longer alone nor was she with Sandy. Their young comrade was currently talking to a young man in a trench coat. Though neither of them liked the fact that Hel was talking to a stranger, especially one dressed in a trench coat, none the less, they let them be, they knew Hel could take care of herself. No sooner had this thought left their minds when it was replaced by a new and much more violent one.

A huge furry figure came crashing down from the skylight, throwing glass in all directions. The figure-a very masculine figure- snarled as he dived through the air towards his target, a smaller, muscular brunette that Jas and Kota instantly recognized as Wolverine. Wolverine's keen senses allowed him to turn, brandishing his claws, just in time to meet the awesome force of his nemesis, Sabretooth. The humans, who were always a bit skiddish when mutants were involved, trampled one another in their haste to flee the nightclub and thus escape the "mutant menace." Catching one another's eye Jas and Kota knew exactly what they had to do…kick some serious ass!

Kurt shed his trenchcoat in order to fight unencumbered. He was not alone however, as Hel took a defensive stance and Jas and Kota ran to flank them. The nightclub nearly empty of humans (save for those injured by the escaping crowd and rubble), had become an arena, one in which Rena and Sandy now entered.

Another crash from the already severly damaged skylight heralded the arrival of several of the X-men. Scott began shouting orders, "Logan! Move away from him! Bobby try to get a clean shot and freeze him! Hank cover him!" Logan paid no heed to Scott and his orders and instead delivered a skull crunching blow to his blonde assailant.

Kota moved near Jean, who was concentrating on removing rubble from around the few unlucky humans still in the building. She knew that not one of them would allow her to touch them, so this was the best she could do for them. "Hey Red," said Kota, getting the fiery mutants attention, "who is this guy anyway?"

"His name is Sabertooth, he's a lot like Logan, only…no adamantium."

Sabertooth quickly recovered and delivered his own blow-hurling Logan to the other side of the club.

"Bobby now!" Simultaneously, Scott and Bobby blasted Sabertooth with their powers, throwing the immense mutant into an adjacent wall to Wolverine, just as the dark-haired feral leapt to his feet. Sabertooth's nostrils flared as he scented a number of covert operatives surrounded the building from all sides, and in a moment, the helicopter that only he and Logan could hear, would allow these government agents to cover the roof as well. Logan-though aware of all this-did not allow himself to get distracted and lunged for Sabertooth's throat. A bullet from a colt .45 to the head dispatched Sabertooth's would be dispatcher, well at least for the moment. Leave it to the government types to try and settle a mutant dispute.

"Scott!" cried Jean as she too was shot, however the shooter's aim was off and only pegged her in the arm.

"Scott!" bellowed Rena, "you take out blondie over there and we'll take care of the sharpshooters!"

"Wind Ryder! Blaze! You take the ceiling! Fangs! Live Wire! You're with me, take out the surrounding shooters!"

Sabertooth grinned, Sandra was here. He leapt through the air to cut off her path just as Nightcrawler teleported to his side and delivered a well placed kick to the abdomin before bamfing away. Leaving Sabertooth, momentarily stunned and thus open for attack, Hank, the blue Beast of the X-men, took his opportunity and cuffed Sabertooth in the back of his head in hopes of knocking him out, however Sabertooth retaliated by whirling around and dragging his keen claws from Hank's left ear to just above the corner of his mouth.

Momentarily in shock, Hank withdrew slightly, giving Sabertooth just the opening he required and with a solid kick to the gut, Hank was down.

Sabertooth sniffed, gaining bearing on where Sandy was. His knees buckled as a rather large piece of the bar impacted with his back. Glaring around him, Sabertooth caught sight of the red-haired X-man, or rather, X-woman, just as she was telekinetically lifting a table that had been previously bolted down. Grinning, Sabertooth felt the chilling effects of Iceman's ability and tensed in preparation of the jump he would have to make in order to meet up with his former mutant lover.

Somersaulting backwards Sabertooth found himself face to face with Cyclops, the leader of the X-men. Smirking, Scott released his optic blast, which, Sabertooth neatly sidestepped, allowing it to demolish a portion of the western wall by which still rested Wolverine.

While all of this was happening the members of the Elite were dispatching each one of the shooters, nonlethally of course…

Kota had long since wolfed into her second nature and was tracking down each of the black-clad snippers. Figment startled them with her illusions while Live Wire shocked each into oblivion.

Blaze and Wind Ryder were using a slightly different technique. Wind Ryder would pounce on them from above, while Blaze would set them afire, not enough to make a human pyre, but just enough to scare the hell out of them.

With all but a few scattered snipers dispatched, the members of the Elite regrouped. Just then, a scream erupted from within the semi-demolished ruins of the nightclub. Each knew that the scream could only belong to one person, the red-headed beauty known as Jean Grey.

Rena was the first of the Elite to realize the situation as they all hastened to reenter the building. Sabertooth had Jean by the throat while, surrounding the pair, the X-men circled.

Cyclops' hand rested on his visor, fingers at the ready. Wolverine had awaken and stood in a fighting stance, several feet from Jean and Sabertooth, itching to run forward and skewer the blonde behemoth. Hank was a few feet from him with the same thought in mind. Kurt readied to teleport but a look from Jean settled him to instead stay where he was. Bobby stood in a defensive position in his iced form wanting nothing more than to turn Sabertooth into a furry Popsicle.

Hel held much the same view only she thought that Sabertooth would look much better with singed fur and maybe one or two third degree burns that just happened to make it through to the bone. Wind Ryder hovered a few feet from Blaze waiting for an opportunity to tackle Sabertooth, while Fangs stood in wolf form tensed, hackles raised, a growl deep in her throat. Live Wire stood next to her, electricity dancing on her skin. Figment stood slightly in front of the other members of the Elite, her eyes unfocused, slowly her body began to fade until she was completely transparent. Under this guise Rena made her way toward Jean and ultimately Sabertooth.

* * *

Sabertooth knew someone was approaching, he just couldn't see them. No matter, he just needed a second to snap Red's neck…

* * *

Jean could barely breathe, let alone concentrate on building up a telekinetic blast. If she could just push Sabertooth from her…

* * *

Seemingly out of thin air a horrible slime monster appeared in front of the pair. It was malformed, consisting of a gelataneous green goop that just barely gave the impression of eyes but it's size alone should have struck fear in Sabertooth's eyes, as should its tentacles which were forming and already reaching for him. Sabertooth, sensing it was a trick-after all, that _thing_ gave off no smell, well, at least not the right kind. In fact, it smelled faintly like one of Sandy's friends. He tightened his grip on Jean's pale throat. Jean, taken completely by surprise by the apparition, reflexively directed her attack on the creature and unknowingly on Rena. With a scream of agony, the creature melted away leaving only Figment, the blonde leader of the Elite, to collapse to the ground.

Sabertooth leaned forward into Jean's face, his fanged mouth pulled into a ridiculous cross between a grin and a snarl. "Thank you." He said into her ear. Jean's eyes widened as Sabertooth crushed her windpipe, dropped her, and dove for the door.

Logan was on his heels, followed closely by Kota. Scott, Jean's beau, moved to her side and grabbed her hand, trying by will alone to keep her with him as she fought for breath and spasmed, eyes wide but blind. With one last kick, she simply stopped moving. Scott took her up in his arms, crying openly as the remaining X-men stood close to him, yet apart allowing him to grieve for the love of his life, and their friend. Jas, Sandy, and Kota raced to Rena's side attempting to comfort their friend and leader as her eyes dimmed and then closed.

* * *

This one was actually kinda long, it just hit 5 pages, which for me is huge. Anyway, I'll try to update regularly. 


End file.
